The Special Day
The Special Day is the fourth episode of The New Prince of Tennis Specials. Summary Choutarou and Eiji reminisce about Shishido and Oishi. Atobe says its ridiculous feeling down since they didn't have the tennis skills to be in the U-17 camp. They end up settling things with a table tennis match. Synopsis After a hard day of training, the middle schoolers enjoy themselves at the camp facilities. In the indoor hotsprings the other players notice a smaller section of the hotsprings seperated just for Atobe and Mizuki (with rose petals). Kamio states that they have too much freedom. The temparature for the hotsprings rise a bit (specifically to 51 C)and Hirakoba Rin states that it is too hot and jumps out. He runs past Kite washing his hair. A bit of water splashes on Akutsu and when he faces Kite, he can't recognize him without his glasses or his hair gel. Lilidiant Krauser plays shogi against Oshitari Yuushi stating that he can't take a bath in public and that he can't get used to Japanese culture. However he wins the shogi game against Yushi, which is ironic. While Choutarou dries his hair, he notices that Gin is combing his bald head. Gin gives him a stare which scares Choutarou and apologizes. Senri tries to take a photo of Tezuka shirtless. He succeeds, but Fuji claims that the Tezuka in the photo will disappear. Senri looks at the photo a second time and indeed notices that Tezuka is missing. Tezuka appears behind and Senri apologizes. It appears to be ...Dinner Time! Senri takes too much meat, while Marui takes too many sweets. Akutsu and Kite go for the sushi platter, and end up arguing over who was faster. While eating, Eiji feels down about Oishi not being in the camp. Choutarou overhears him and agrees. Atobe says that it's ridiculous to be reminiscing about someone who doesn't deserve to be here. They didn't win ther match so they got kicked out of this camp. Mizuki comes along and agrees with Atobe. Choutarou, in return, asks Atobe if he feels down that Kabaji and Hiyoshi left. Atobe answers saying that he doesn't feel a thing. Mizuki tells Eiji to get over the egghead (Oishi).Eiji asks Mizuki and Atobe to settle things with a match and they accept. Yushi and Sengoku meet at a vending machine telling the other to buy first. Suddenly a bunch of middle school player run past them. Hirakoba Rin stops and informs them that Choutarou and Eiji will be playing table tennis against Atobe and Mizuki. For some reason Kite, Akutsu, Marui, and Senri join the table tennis match. Choutarou angrily asks Atobe why he isn't wearing his Hyotei jersey were he poured all his sweat and tears into and Atobe says that a kimono is more suitable for a table tennis match. The first round is Marui and Chitose, but Chitose accidently shoots it near Mizuki's head. In the end Marui wins the match giving one point to Atobe and Mizuki. The next round is Akutsu and Kite. Akutsu starts of with hitting a rock instead of the pinpon ball. Kte starts playing dirty too and throws sand into Akutsu's eyes. While he's blinded, he scores.They end up arguing, but Sengoku and Rin talk about how sweet they are to their teams. Akutsu and Kite both blush and become friends again.This time, Akutsu offers Kite some sushi. Atobe states that the match was a no count since they both forfeited. It's Eiji and Mizuki's turn. Eiji starts saying that he won't go easy on Mizuki. Mizuki returns Eiji's serve and Rin notices that Mizuki brought his own table tennis racquet. Mizuki says that he used to be in the National Table Tennis team. Eiji misses most of the shots. Just when Mizuki was about to win, Kenya's iguana jumps on his head and he falls unconcious. This point goes to Eiji and Choutarou. Finally it's Atobe and Choutarou's turn. Choutarou starts off with his Scud Serve while Atobe uses Koori no Sekai, but Choutarou breaks all the ice pillars. The match becomes intense, so Choutarou tricks him into thinking that Kabaji was behind him and scores. Eiji states that they win while Choutarou tells Atobe that he really does miss the Hyotei regulars. They later go outside and play some actual tennis. In the end, they show Tezuka writing in his diary, Yushi taking care of Kenya's Iguna, Amane crying over Bane, Yagyuu pretending to be Marui (something Niou does), and Yukimura. The next day they get their U-17 jerseys. Trivia *This marks the third time Atobe lost a point because of a distraction, thus pointing out that one of his flaws is that he gets distracted easily. Gallery rose petal hotspring.jpg|The rose petal hotspring kite akutsu.jpg|Akutsu, failing to recognize Kite. Gin brushing his hair.jpg|Gin combing his head Tezuka shot.jpg|Senri trying to take a photo of Tezuka senri meat.jpg|Senri taking a platter of meat A1.jpg|Marui taking too many sweets sushi.png|Two hands going for a plate of sushi kite sushi.png|...which just happens to be Akutsu and Kite atobe 4.png|Atobe telling Choutarou to get over it Mizuki calling oishi an egghead.png|Mizuki agreeing with Atobe Egghead oishi.png|The Egghead Vending machine.png|Two hands going for a vending machine sengoku vm.png|...not to worry, it's only Sengoku and Yushi lazy jirou.png|Jirou, being the only one sitting Marui wins the match.jpg|Marui wins the first round kite akutsu blusing.jpg|Kite and Akutsu blushing kenya's iguna mizuki.png|Mizuki, unconcious, under kenya's iguna distracted.jpg|Atobe, getting distracted Category:New Prince of Tennis Episode Category:Episode